Giants, Food and cats
by Ana Mizuki
Summary: When Loki and Thor have a score to settle with a certain giant, and when Hemindall wants to help them
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is why you should not fan a series, thats bagkround you know very well.  
  
Loki,Hemindall, Mirgårsorm and other norse gods are not mine, I just write this, I am not selling this ect.  
  
This is based from one of the adventures of the dynamic duo Loki&Thor. ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Giants, Food and Cats~  
  
" But Loki-kun!"  
  
" It's NOT a mystery Maryua!"  
  
"buuut"  
  
Loki glared at the pink-haired girl. If he had a party, then he HAD it. It wasn't a mysterious mystery, just a meeting with the giants. Loki looked at the sky, snow fell slowly in front of him. He remembered the last he was in Ugard-Loki's party. Actually very WELL, because they had been tricked like some idiots.  
  
" Hey, Loki-kun. here's Yamino-san?" Maryua asked him. Loki was amused, a bit that is.  
  
" He went earlier to the party, don't worry, he will be OK" he said. He HOPED Yamino would be okay, since he wasn't injured badly the last time. And, of course, he was Yamino's father, it was natural to be worried about him. But Maryua's insane crush on him was odd, really odd. Loki shook his head and walked to get his winter coat. Maryua was following him.  
  
" and, nO, you can't go. It's a thing for me, Narugami and Yamino" He said to his "stalker", he heard Maryua's whine and walked outside.  
  
" Just wait Ugard-loki, I WILL beat you today" Loki thought as he was walking along the street to get Thor/Narugami. This was a battle of two worlds, the God and the Giants. Sort of like the odd Finish-Swedish hockey matches. Suddenly, he heard familiar voice.  
  
"Thunder-Noodles, Thunder-Noodles. The best noodles in town" Shouted Thor, Loki smirked, good 'ol Thor. " Hey! Narugami-kun!" He shouted. Thor turned to him and smiled.  
  
" Hi Loki-kun, ready to eat?" the thunder-god said smiling. Loki nodded.  
  
-" Hop on then" Narugami said and tapped the seat of his motorbike. Loki did as he was ordered, and soon both were going to the old warehouse.  
  
Old warehouse smelled like a roasted beef, but it was ment to smell like that. Because inside, were HUGE men sitiing in row, and two other gods. Hemindall and Frey. Loki meeped silently, what where thouse two doing HERE. He calmed himself a bit and looked around, searching for a certain cat. Suddenly, a strong hand hit his shoulder.  
  
" Well, hello Loki! Long time no see good 'ol bud!" said/shouted Ugard- Loki. loki gave him a uneasy smile, while Thor was readying himself for a bunch of tests. Ugard-Loki noticed this and laughed.  
  
" Well, you both look ready to win, am I right?" the giant said/shouted. both nodded. The giant gave another laugh, that almost made the four gods deaf.  
  
" Let's start then! Logi! Come here!" Ugard-Loki shouted, a tall, a bit fat giant with red hair and clothes stepped out of the ring and sat in front of Loki, who had hard time standing up. Then, four giants brought a huge plate full of food. Loki looked at it as he was a starving hound, he had skipped breakfast,lunch and all the cookies to eat this plate. Not that he had problem of eating huge masses.  
  
" OK! Now begins the eating competition!" One giant shouted and hit his hand to the ground as a mark to begin. And the two DID begin, quite fast actually. Loki munched throught his side of plate as fast as he could, for he had Flame against him. But he had brought some help with him. A small water gun. When ever he had time, he squirted water from it to the beafs. And it worked. Logi was eating tiredly, while Loki was marathoning his part. Soon Logi fell unconsios to the ground, Loki had won. Ugard-Loki was glaring at the flame/giant.  
  
" Well, you have got better Loki!" he praised the winner, Loki gave him a small burp. Then was Thor's turn to drink, the sea. And the thunder god fell for it again, Loki could only watch as his friend drank HUGE mass of sea water. But not nearly the full horn[1] of it. As Thor was trying to ready to the next test, Hemindall walking besides the two.  
  
" Because you don't have that brat[2] with you, I take his part. OK?" the watcher said, smiling at Loki's suprised look. Ugard-Loki nodded, and called another giant from the row. This giant was thin and had shining eyes. Hugi or thought, Hemindall had to outrun thought to win. Loki knew that, even if Hemindall WAS the guardian of asgard, he could not cope with Ugard-Loki's mind-speed. But, he had to try.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ [1] Nordis guy drank from a horn.  
  
[2] in the orginal tale, Loki and Thor had a boy named Thiaflfin with them. 


	2. chapter 2

Sorry for the typos of the first chapter, I am finish and my english sucks ^^''  
  
'nyway, enjoy this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hemindal was streching and jogging to get ready to his turn, Thor was still throuwing up his lunch (c'mon, that guy drank huge mass of sea water). And Loki was counting the odds to Hemindal to win. So far, it didn't look so bright.  
  
" Ok, get ready" the anoucer giant shouted, both Hemindal and Hugi stepped in the start line.  
  
-" aaaand RUN!". Both launched themselves into high speed. They ran side to side, not noting that everyone else had they're finger in they're ears. Hemindal almost cheered for a victory, when he saw Hugi in the finish line. The guardian of asgard stared at the giant with suprise.  
  
" and the winner is HUGI!" Screamed happy(can we say, hyper) Ugard-Loki. Suddenly, Thor jumped up, he gave everyone roar of fight.  
  
" Well, you now know who are you against oh-mighty-thor" Ugard-Loki joked, Thor glared at him. The giant pointed at a cat, that Loki had been looking at. The cat had tiger stripes and, classes. Thor walked besides it and grappeb it. And now, he had to rise it from the floor. Loki was mentally whining and wanting to hit Thor. But the thunder-god HAD problems, the cat was REALLY heavy, he struggled to even get one paw up. He holdet the cat thightly, and the cat was whining like a hurt animal. Loki strugglet to not hit Thor. Finally, thor got TWO paws up. He let the cat go, and it fell to the ground. Everyone was staring at him.  
  
" You, you, you... YOU GOT TWO PAWS UP!! Do YOU KNOW what it WAS?!" Ugard- Loki was whining. Thor stared at him, the cat walked besides Loki, who petted it.  
  
" Yes, it was the Migårsorm.. I know" Thor said. He was mentally angry, he had got only two paws up. Only one paw better than the last result. At the same time, "the cat" had turned himself to Yamino Ryuusuke and was trying to heal his wounds.  
  
" Ow, Narugami-kun really got angry" Loki's youngest son whined, his father nodded, and readyed to see Thor lose again. The next test was to wrestle with Elle or oldness. Poor Thor, Loki thoght as Elle stepped in the ring. But Loki was about to spit his vine when he saw, Elle dressed in thigh dress.  
  
Thor was suprised too, and he was trying to figure out why the heck the old- hag had that good dress. Then the fight began, Thor attacked, but Elle got him (again), and started.. to dance tango with him. Frey and Hemindal stared as the unbeliable pair swinged their way throught the ring/dance floor. The giants laughed like idiots, some even played few tones with their plates. Thor feld bad, but he struggled to get the lead, so much, that he accidentally hit Elle. Elle backed away, and looked at the elder- Thor[1], and as the god fell. It was a draw.  
  
" Loki-sama? Did we win?" Yamino asked Loki, who was counting the score. They had won two, had one draw and lost two. It was a draw. Well, that was better than the last score, loki thought and drank his horn of vine. Thor was again in the bathroom, and Frey and Hemindal had disappeared.  
  
Next day, sun shined as it always did, but Loki wasn't in a mood of getting out of his warm bed. His stomach hurt, he had a hangover, and Yamino was sick too. If it wasn't worse, they had Maryua to nurse them, and ask them about the evening.  
  
" Well, Ugard-Loki-san, you won again" mumbled Loki as he was holding his stomac. Soon, he had to go and throw up, again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- [1] if you dance with oldness, you grow older. Well, that's it. What did ya like? 


End file.
